The Day Your Girlfriend Moves Away
by liamdude5
Summary: Mabel is moving to Virginia, but Pacifica hasn't quite figured out whether she's ready to say goodbye yet. Oneshot. Rated PG-13 for femslash, brief strong language, and implied drug use.


**Italics=Flashback. Underline=Flash Forward. Bold=Author's notes.**

The last week of summer always seemed to be the shortest week for many in Gravity Falls. The last chance for everyone to have fun and relax before fall came around and the hectic pace of life seemed to return.

But, for some, this week went by even faster than for others. One of the people affected by this speed of time was Pacifica Northwest.

Right now, she was in her room, the place she was when she wanted to be alone, lying on her bed. To the untrained eye, it would seem as if she would lock herself in her room to mourn the loss of her fabulous life of luxury.

But, there were those who knew better. Pacifica was actually, in a way, happy with her new home and her new life of less luxury. It made her feel less pressured to put on her snooty, off putting persona. In reality, she was actually rather down to Earth and friendly, even a bit silly at times. While she was, at times, forced to wear the false persona around town, she was always able to take off the false identity and show her true colors whenever she was with her friends.

Her friends. Another part of her new life Pacifica was grateful for. When she lost the mansion, her old, rich friends dropped her like a sack of bricks. Pacifica was fine with this. Besides, those friends were replaced with better friends. Ones who actually liked Pacifica for her personality, her true personality, not her money or her fake personality.

Pacifica would always enjoy spending any free time she had with Candy Chiu, Grenda, and Mabel Pines.

Mabel. She was the real reason Pacifica was lying in her room. After all, it was the last week of summer, so Mabel would be leaving soon, right her and Dipper's eighteenth birthday.

And why shouldn't Pacifica be upset that Mabel was leaving? After all, Mabel has been Pacifica's girlfriend for the last four years.

Sure, Mabel had left after the summer ended every other year. Sure, they still talked on the phone or on the computer every night when they were separated by miles of open road. Sure, Pacifica still hung out with Candy and Grenda during the school year.

But, for some reason, this year felt different. But nothing was really changing. The only change was that, instead of the twins returning to California, they were going across the country to go to college.

Sure, Dipper was staying in Gravity Falls and going to the local community college to earn his teaching degree, if only so he could keep his relationship with Wendy going, but Mabel was going to all the way to Virginia for what Mabel said was "the most fantastic sculpting program in the history of ever". Pacifica would miss Mabel's labels for things she loved.

Mabel's labels. Completley accidental rhyme. The first time Pacifica thought of that, she chuckled at how much Mabel would get a kick out of that.

Sure, Mabel promised that she would come back to Gravity Falls as often as she could, but 2,638 miles is pretty far. That's a 39 hour drive. Pacifica didn't like a 668 mile distance between the two of them, let alone four digits of distance.

Plus, Pacifica knew things changed in college. It was a time for new experiences. Pacifica wasn't sure if she'd like how 2,638 miles of distance would change Mabel.

Still, Pacifica tried to calm herself, thinking things like, "Mabel has loved you for the last four years, and you've only ever seen her in person for three months at a time," and, "If high school didn't change anything about me for her, college can't either." And yet, 2,638 miles of distance was still a lot of distance.

Pacifica tried to remember the good times with Mabel, the things that would convince her Mabel wouldn't abandon her. Like the day Mabel and Pacifica became girlfriend and girlfriend:

 _The year was 2013. It was the Pines twins' second summer at Gravity Falls._

 _The day was June 25th. Dipper and Mabel had been in Gravity Falls for about a week. Dipper was currently at the Mystery Shack, hearing all about Wendy's three scumbag boyfriends she'd dated and broken up with over the course of the school year._

 _Mabel, on the other hand, was on the roof of Pacifica's new house. Mabel had said they would sit on the roof and talk, but, in reality, Mabel was inviting Pacifica onto the roof so she could hear Mabel talk._

 _"So, the movie's called Frozen, and I am already super excited for it. Dipper thinks it's just gonna be another Disney Princess movie, and it might be, but that's just why I'm so excited for it. Ladies in dresses, singing all their troubles away, showing they're independent. It may not become the biggest movie in the world or anything, but something tells me I'll enjoy myself. Idea, I should bring the movie next summer, after it comes to DVD, so I can enjoy myself watching you enjoy yourself enjoying it!"_

 _But, Pacifica didn't care that Mabel was the one doing all the talking. She liked listening to Mabel talk._

 _Sure, Mabel had asked Pacifica how she had been since the last time they talked on the phone, about a week before Mabel left California. But, then Pacifica asked Mabel how she had been. Her fatal mistake._

 _And yet, while trying to Listen to Mabel talk, all Pacifica could focus on was the way her voice sounded. And the way she could make Pacifica laugh. And the way her hair moved when she laughed. And how soft her touch probably felt._

 _Pacifica was dumbfounded. Her entire life, she'd tried as hard as she could to convince herself she liked boys. She'd never had an official boyfriend, but she occasionally sneaked off and had some quiet moments with some of her parents' rich friends' sons. But, even then, it never got any farther than them talking._

 _Pacifica had always felt something about girls that she'd never felt about boys. She couldn't quite explain it, but all she knew was that she forced herself to want to spend time with boys, but she always enjoyed the company of other girls. Pacifica never quite knew what to think of this._

 _Then, Mabel reached out and became Pacifica's friend. That was when Pacifica found out just what was going on inside of her: she was a lesbian. And she was in love with Mabel._

 _Of course, Pacifica would never actually tell Mabel about these feelings. Sure, Mabel may be willing to become Pacifica's friend after everything she'd done to her, but she'd probably never want to date the girl who once treated her like dirt throughout the summer. Plus, Mabel often would talk about all of her man crushes, including Alexander Hamilton. And, at one time, "young Abraham Lincoln". So, there was no way she liked girls._

 _But, on the other hand, it had been eating Pacifica up inside that Mabel didn't know how she felt. Maybe she wouldn't return her feelings, but they could hopefully stay friends at least._

 _And yet, Mabel may find tension between Pacifica and herself, and she may not even want to be friends anymore._

 _All these thoughts raced through Pacifica's mind whenever she was with Mabel, and she didn't know what to do._

 _"Hey Pazzy," Mabel asked, turning suddenly serious, "Mind if I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure," Pacifica responded, a bit curious about Mabel's sudden serious demeanor._

 _"If I were to tell somebody that I liked them in a romantic way," Mabel asked, "How would I do it?"_

 _Pacifica was confused by this question._

 _"Why are you asking me," Pacifica asked, "You flirt with random guys all the time."_

 _"But this is different," Mabel confessed, "Those guys were all just crushes and I didn't really know them at all. But, this one is special. I'm already friends with them, so I know quite a bit about them. And, I think I may really like them. More than all the others."_

 _On the inside, Pacifica was not taking this revelation very well. Mabel liked a guy in what seemed like a super serious way. Now Pacifica knew that Mabel would never think of her as anything more than a friend._

 _But, instead of voicing these concerns, Pacifica simply replied with, "I wouldn't know. I've never confessed to someone that I may love them."_

 _"Come on Pazzy," Mabel begged, "Please? I really need your help with this."_

 _As much as Pacifica didn't want to help her, knowing it would place her in the arms of another man, she knew making Mabel happy is still very important to her._

 _"Tell you what," Pacifica responded, "Let's try a little role play."_

 _"You mean like what Dipper and Ford do in the Mystery Shack basement," Mabel asked, "Or you mean a sexier kind of role play?"_

 _"No," Pacifica chuckled, "I mean pretend I'm the friend you're confessing your feelings too. If you were telling me you secretly love me, how would you do it?"_

 _"I don't know," Mabel pondered._

 _"Come on," Pacifica encouraged, "Just try it. This is the only way I know how to help you."_

 _"Alright. I guess if I were gonna confess my love for you," Mabel nervously stated as she softly held Pacifica's hands, "I'd take your hands, and I'd say, 'Pacifica, there's so much I love about you. You listen to me so much better than others. You know just how to make me feel better. You simply accept me for who I am. Your smile is so very pretty. Even when you're annoyed, you still look so beautiful. Heck, just hearing you say my name is like the smoothest silk ever. And I love how you love hearing my voice, and do other small things that show you really do care about me. And, you're able to simply be yourself around me. I love you.'"_

 _"Mabel," Pacifica asked, "This friend of yours, is it me?"_

 _"Maybe," Mabel nervously replied._

 _"But I thought you were," Pacifica stammered, "I mean, you have had so many guy crushes in the past..."_

 _"I'm bi silly," Mabel nervously chuckled, placing her finger on Pacifica's nose, "Boop."_

 _Pacifica couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips into Mabel's, who immediately started kissing Pacifica back. Pacifica didn't care how pissed her parents were probably gonna be or even how long this relationship lasted. Pacifica had finally gotten what she'd been truly wanting._

 _After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart._

 _"So," Mabel asked, "Do you wanna go out with me?"_

 _"I thought you'd never ask," Pacifica answered._

That was four years ago. Back then, the biggest issues for kids their age were Pop Tarts and Pokemon. Now, College and real life were complicating everything. And Pacifica didn't like any of it.

Then, Pacifica's phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Pacifica picked it up and saw a new text from Mabel.

"Come to the Mystery Shack," Mabel texted, "I need to see my Pazzy."

As upset as Pacifica was at the moment, she knew ignoring Mabel would only make the problem worse.

Heck, maybe actually seeing Mabel in the flesh would make the problem better. Remind Pacifica exactly why she trusted her girlfriend so much.

So, Pacifica opened up her bedroom window and climbed to the ground, proceeding to rush to the Mystery Shack.

After about twenty five minutes of running, Pacifica finally reached the Mystery Shack. Right as the tourist trap came into view, Pacifica could see Mabel up on the roof, waving. Pacifica instinctly waved back.

Dipper and Wendy may claim to have dibs on that spot, but Mabel still liked to use it to have some alone time with her girlfriend.

After a few minutes, Mabel saw Pacifica was emerging from the roof's door. Mabel's first instinct was to hug her.

"Oh my goodness," Mabel cooed, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I literally just saw you yesterday," Pacifica responded.

"Too long," Mabel griped, "Besides, you usually text me as soon as you wake up in the morning. I was getting worried when you didn't. I felt something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Pacifica dodged, slipping out of the hug, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Then why aren't we spending all the time we can together like we usually do before I leave," Mabel asked.

That was all Pacifica could take. She tried keeping it together, but now she was reminded that Mabel may not come back. Pacifica stopped trying to hold it all in and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Pazzy," Mabel sympsthised, taking her girlfriend's hands, "Please. Talk to me."

"You're leaving for college," Pacifica cried, "And I know this is gonna make me a horrible person, but I don't want you to go." Mabel was a bit confused.

"But I leave every year," Mabel comforted, "We always stay in touch and we've always stayed together. Plus, now it's just a few more years until we can be together for good."

"But this is different," Pacifica cried, "Every other year, I knew you would come back. Your parents always made you come here. But, this year, you have a choice. You're an adult now. And, what if a year passes by and you don't wanna come back. You don't care about me anymore. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you too much to bare losing you."

At this point, Pacifica couldn't talk through the tears coming out of her eyes. And Mabel could feel her heart breaking more and more with every word Pacifica said. It hurt that she didn't trust her, but it hurt more to see her babe like this.

Mabel wrapped Pacifica in the tightest hug she could give, allowing for Pacifica to cry into her shoulder. Mabel let a few tears drip down her own face before she started talking.

"Pacifica," Mabel comforted, "You know that I'll always love you. I know that other people go through weird and confusing changes during college, but you've gotta trust that I'm gonna still love you when I come back. And I think you know I'm still gonna love you a year from now."

Pacifica was feeling a bit comforted by hearing Mabel's voice. But, she still couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

"But it still will be hard being apart from you for another year," Mabel lamented, "And that's why I've been thinking, they have some pretty neat art programs here in Gravity Falls. They're not as super as the sculpting program in Virginia, but it's still an art program and it's close to you. What if I could move here and go to this art program?" This made Pacifica stop crying and look straight into Mabel's eyes.

"Are you saying you would give up this class you've been looking forward to for so long just for me," Pacifica asked.

"Yeah," Mabel cooed. Pacifica showed her gratitude by kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Pacifica responded.

"But what about everything you just said," Mabel asked, "Everything about not wanting to be without me?"

"Then I guess I'll have to come out to Virginia with you," Pacifica answered. Now it was Mabel's turn to be shocked.

"You want to move to Virginia with me," Mabel asked.

"If you're willing to give up your art dreams so you can be with me," Pacifica encouraged, "I'm willing to leave this old town so I can be with you." It was also now Mabel's turn to give a kiss to her girlfriend.

"I love you," Mabel cooed, "My sentimental sweetheart."

"I love you too," Pacifica purred, "My sweater loving dork." And she meant it.

"So," Pacifica tearfully whispered, "There's so much going through my head right now, but what I do know is that, since I know that we both really love each other, I don't want to have to spend any more time in a house with my parents, and I also don't want to have to spend any more time apart from you then I have to. I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up." Mabel placed her hand on Pacifica's shoulder.

She understood Pacifica's distaste for her parents, since they'd been abusing her mentally and, on occasion, physically. And, Mabel had honestly felt the same way about Pacifica that Pacifica felt about her. So, Mabel was easily able to guess what Pacifica was about to ask.

"Pacifica Northwest," Mabel tearily replied, "I would be honored to move in with you." Pacifica couldn't resist anymore and pulled Mabel into the strongest hug possible, which Mabel gladly returned.

Pacifica could smell cherries on Mabel's sweater. It was a comforting smell. It told her she was home.

"Hey," Mabel serened, "Why don't you go home, get your stuff, and you can bunk with me at the Mystery Shack until we leave?"

"I don't know," Pacifica joked, "A whole suitcase of stuff. Might drive a stake between us."

"I'm sure we can work through luggage," Mabel reassured, "Unless there's a plant, cause I can't work with that."

There was honestly only one reason Pacifica never considered moving to Virginia with Mabel before. Not because it would mean filling out a gratuitous ammount of government paperwork. Not because it meant abandoning Candy and Grenda. Those were good reasons to not move to Virginia. But, the big problem with all of this was that Pacifica would have to tell Preston Northwest that she is moving to Virginia with her girlfriend.

He did not like it when Pacifica was Mabel's friend, so he blew a gasket when Pacifica became Mabel's girlfriend. Pacifica did not want to know how he would react when he found out his daughter was moving to another state to live with her girlfriend.

Well, maybe she could just get her stuff and run out of the house, back to the Mystery Shack, without having to talk to Preston.

Pacifica climbed back through her bedroom window and started packing up. She grabbed about two weeks' worth of clothes, including about eleven sweaters Mabel has given to Pacifica since they started dating, and shoved them in the bag. Pacifica also got her wallet, filled with about five hundred dollars in cash that she's been saving, and pushed it into the bag. Finally, Pacifica got only the basic bathroom supplies, namely toothpaste, body wash, and hair gel, and pushed it into the bag.

As Pacifica grabbed her suitcase and started leaving, she took a moment to look at her room. This was the one place in her house she could escape from her family and be herself. She's spent so much time in here, alone or with Mabel. It was the only part of her house that she'd miss.

As Pacifica walked through the hallway approaching the family room, such an ironic name considering the house's Inhabitants, she hoped that her parents were in the bedroom or outside or anywhere other than there, since the family room had the only door leading outside the house.

No such luck. Preston was right there, reading a book in a chair. Almost as if he was waiting for Pacifica. But, Pacifica brushed this idea off. It seemed rediculous for him to know about his daughter's plans when he took no interest in what she wanted.

Besides, Preston seemed very absorbed in the book he was reading. Maybe he wouldn't even notice Pacifica.

So, Pacifica slowly carried her suitcase across the family room, tiptoeing along the way. She was halfway across, no sign of acknowledgement from Preston. She was three quarters of the way across, still no acknowledgement. She was nearly at the door, reaching for the handle...

"And exactly where do you think you're going young lady," Preston asked, still not looking up from his book. Pacifica knew there was no point in lying.

"I'm leaving," Pacifica announced, "I'm going somewhere you can't hurt me anymore."

"If you think I'm letting you move to Virginia with your lesbian friend," Preston lectured, "You are insane." Pacifica was taken aback by this.

"How did you know that's where I'm going," Pacifica asked.

"We need to talk," Preston began, putting his book down, "I have been trying to accept this choice you made about your sexuality as a phase, but I cannot watch it go on any farther. There are plenty of men who can court you, ones who can restore our family name through royalty or wealth."

"First of all," Pacifica fought, "The idea that you would have me marry a man only to 'restore the family name' is ludicrous and completely inappropriate.

"I don't believe you understand," Preston persisted, "There are many young, attractive men out there with royal or rich families. This type of arrangement can make both of us very..."

"Second of all," Pacifica interrupted, "The name 'Northwest' is now your family name. I am done with this family. When I get married, I will be known as Pacifica Pines." Preston sighed as he got out of his chair.

"Alright," Preston sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I haven't had to use this in years." Preston reached into his coat and pulled out a small, old bell. Pacifica flinched at the source of many of her worst childhood memories.

"You wouldn't," Pacifica yelped.

"Pacifica Northwest," Preston threatened, "If you do not stop this rebellious behaviour and go to your room, I will be forced to make you stop."

"You know what," Pacifica stated, "I dare you to try it!"

Preston simply sighed and rang the bell, expecting Pacifica to freeze up and go to her room. But, this didn't happen. Pacifica was still standing where she was, having now dropped her suitcase, crossed her arms, and developed a smug grin. Preston rang the bell once again, but nothing happened. He kept on ringing and ringing the bell, but Pacifica still stood her ground.

"What the hell is going on here," Preston demanded, "Why is the bell no longer affecting you?"

"Simple," Pacifica smugly revealed, "Mabel helped me."

 _The year was 2014. It was the middle of summer, a little over a year after Mabel and Pacifica officially became a couple._

 _They were currently hanging out at the Mystery Shack, watching Dream Boy High for what was now the 27th time since they got together._

 _Mabel was sitting up on the Mystery Shack's living room couch, gently rubbing Pacifica's head, currently lying in Mabel's lap, with her hand. Pacifica was lying with Mabel, tired of the movie yet happy with the company._

 _Despite seeming tired, Pacifica actually had a bit on her mind, concerning the object in her pocket. There was something she wanted to discuss with Mabel that she hoped wouldn't be met with blank stares or laughter. Pacifica wouldn't have even considered asking Mabel if her parents hadn't gone psycho on the previous night._

 _But, Pacifica knew that she had to do something if she wanted things to get better._

 _"Hey Mabel," Pacifica stammered, looking up at her girlfriend._

 _"If you're going to ask to watch something else again," Mabel deadpanned, not even looking at Pacifica, "You can forget it."_

 _"No," Pacifica complained, "This is serious Mabel." Mabel thought she should take Pacifica seriously, so she paused the movie and gave Pacifica her full attention._

 _"What's wrong," Mabel asked, concerningly. Pacifica then began to reach into her pocket and pull out a tiny bell. To Mabel, it seemed very similar to the same bell Preston used on Pacifica._

 _"I know that this is going to sound really weird," Pacifica stammered, "But, can you ring this for me whenever I do something good?" Pacifica then handed Mabel the bell, whom then proceeded to stare at it blankly._

 _"You want me to ring this," Mabel asked, "When you've done something good?"_

 _"You know what," Pacifica complained, hiding her face from Mabel so she couldn't see her blushing, "Forget it. It was a stupid idea."_

 _"No," Mabel objected, "It is not a stupid idea. I don't think this is a stupid idea. Here, watch." Mabel then gave the bell a few quick rings._

 _"See," Mabel reassured, "I rang it. That means you did good." But, Pacifica had stopped listening after the bell rang, for it was then that she started shaking and grabbed Mabel's waist with no intent of letting go. Mabel then placed the bell onto the ground and comforted her girlfriend, assuring her she did nothing wrong._

 _Mabel knew as soon as Pacifica presented her with the bell that this process would take work and hopefully help Pacifica in the long run, but she decided that, for now, all she could do is put the bell down and comfort her girlfriend._

 _In the end, the process certainly did help Pacifica. Over time, Mabel kept ringing the bell and Pacifica cared less and less each time. At first, Mabel only rang the bell for important events, such as winning at mini golf or Pacifica getting her driver's license on her second try. But, as Pacifica got more used to the bell, Mabel started ringing it for more superfluous reasons, like correctly parallel parking or watching Dream Boy High, still a biweekly event, without making fun of it._

 _Despite clearly getting better with more rings of the bell, Pacifica still liked to pretend to be scared of the bell at times, if only to have an excuse to get super close to her girlfriend._

"That is impossible," Preston stammered, "You can't refuse this bell! Nobody has ever been able to resist this type of discipline!"

"Well believe it," Pacifica proudly stated as she grabbed her suitcase, "Because your bell can't hurt me anymore. So, since I know I'll never see you again, all I have to say is fuck you, fuck the Northwests, and fuck that damn bell!"

And, with that, Pacifica turned around, walked out the door, and never looked back while she marched towards the Mystery Shack.

And Pacifica never regretted her decision.

She has been living with Mabel for the last year now, and they were both very happy. Mabel was quite close to earning her art degree. Mabel and Pacifica were even looking for good homes back in Gravity Falls for when they moved back.

But, despite Mabel's dedication to her art, she still found time to goof off with Pacifica, whether they go out to play mini golf or stay in to watch something on TV or play a game from their childhoods, like pretending the floor is lava.

Right now, Pacifica was returning from the grocery store, since Mabel asked her to run out and get something for dinner. Pacifica had gotten a simple microwave snap pea dinner for two. Pacifica was watching her weight.

But, when Pacifica arrived back at her and Mabel's apartment, she opened the door to see that all of the lights were off.

"Mabel," Pacifica asked, closing the door and setting down the groceries, "Are you alright?"

No reply.

"Are you home," Pacifica asked.

Still no reply.

"Did you eat Beatrix's brownies again," Pacifica asked.

Still no reply.

Pacifica decided to get to the bottom of this mystery by turning on the lights.

Pacifica was instantly blown away by the sight of what seemed to be 700 flowers covering the living room.

"How'd she manage this," Pacifica thought, "I was only gone for 25 minutes."

Then, Pacifica noticed that one set of flowers on the living room table had a note in it. Upon examination, Pacifica saw that it read, "Follow the rose petals." Pacifica then looked at the floor and saw a trail of rose petals. Following them led her to a closed bedroom door.

"What is that girl up to," Pacifica asked.

Pacifica then opened the bedroom door, greeted with the sight of Mabel in a dark room, right in front of the doorway, wearing a clearly custom dress, which Pacifica loved, that has blue and red stripes, resting on one knee, and holding a small black box in her hand.

"Pacifica Pines," Mabel lovingly proclaimed, "I love you. The last year we've lived together has really been amazing, and I'm so glad you decided to move here with me. You didn't want to leave me, and now I never want to leave you." Mabel then opened the box to reveal a modest ring with a small diamond. "Will you marry me?" Pacifica was now on the verge of tears.

"Yes," Pacifica cried, "Of course I will! Yes!" Mabel then got up and gave Pacifica a massive bear hug, which Pacifica gladly returned, while keeping a tight grip on the ring box.

"I love you so much," Pacifica tearfully whispered, "My sweater loving dork."

"I love you too," Mabel swooned, "My sentimental sweetheart."

After the two of them hugged it out for a good long while, Mabel released her fiance so she could slip the ring onto Pacifica's finger.

And, with that, Pacifica knew that she never had to worry about Mabel leaving again. It didn't matter where they were or how far apart they were. They both found a home with each other.

And that made them both very happy.


End file.
